


Арфы нет - возьмите бубен!

by Angmarsky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Съемки сцены «На сосне». Рабочее название: «Ж@па в огне». Позже переименовано в: «Горящая сосна».
Kudos: 3





	Арфы нет - возьмите бубен!

Декорации. Сосна шатается, но не падает. На сосне гномы. Впереди всех – Торин с пафосным видом и в развевающейся шубе. По центру комнаты каменюка. За каменюкой – Азог на варге. Орки опционально. 

Помощница режиссера: кадр первый, дубль первый.   
Азог: я чую твой страх, Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора…  
Торин: *дико вращает глазами и скрежещет зубами*  
Джексон: больше экспрессии!  
Торин: *скрежещет громче*  
Азог: но прежде, чем я убью тебя, Торин, я и мои сорок мумаков споют тебе песню!  
Торин: отлично, я как раз успею отлюбить тебя поленом.  
Азог: О_О  
Торин: Ой…   
Джексон: Этого не было в сценарии. Заново.  
Помощница режиссера: кадр первый, дубль второй.  
Сосна: *шатается*  
Азог: полено… да кто ты будешь без полена?  
Торин: гений, миллиардер, плэйбой.  
Азог: ну, миллиардер пока что Смог, а ты – нищеброд.  
Торин: *надувает щеки и демонстративно хватается за Оркрист* ну всё, сявка белокочанная, ты задел меня за живое – за бабло, тебе кранты!  
Азог: моя кхуздул не понимать.  
Торин: чухня белоглазая, смотри в глаза своей смерти, говорю!  
Гэндальф: *шепотом Торину* ты особо-то не расходись, он побеждает в этой сцене.  
Торин: чего?  
Гэндальф: а в конце фильма ты вообще умираешь.  
Азог: МУАХАХА.  
Торин: подождите минуточку, здесь какая-то ошибка. Питер?  
Джексон: Магнето прав.  
Торин: а кто будет Королем? Фили?  
Джексон: нет, он тоже умирает.  
Торин: ох, епт… Кили?  
Джексон: и он того…  
Торин: А КТО?  
Джексон: в сценарии написано – Даин.  
Торин: БОРИСКУ НА ЦАРСТВО??!! То есть, я всех собрал, всё придумал, всех довел…  
Гэндальф: …до инфаркта.  
Торин: …до горы! А королем будет он?  
Азог: я вам не мешаю?  
Джексон: переснимаем.  
Помощница режиссера: кадр первый, дубль третий.  
Сосна: *шатается*  
Торин: я не хочу играть роль, в которой я помираю. Я отказываюсь принимать в этом участие, пригласите Шона Бина.  
Джексон: уже приглашал.  
Сосна: предупреждаю – Я ШАТАЮСЬ УЖЕ ПОЛЧАСА.  
Торин: ладно… *выхватывает меч и пафосно бежит навстречу Азогу, волосы по ветру, глаза сверкают*  
Азог: прекрати на меня шубу топорщить.  
Торин: ДУБЕКАР!  
Варг: *жует Торина*  
Торин: аккуратнее с прической!  
Варг: мяу.  
Бильбо: я спасу тебя, Эребор!  
Гэндальф: *в сторону* галантерейщик и король – это сила.  
Бильбо: *бежит сквозь горящие декорации*  
Торин: можно я уже умру, чтобы этого не видеть? *пафосно ложится на каменюку*  
Каменюка: …  
Фили: уже пора кидаться шишками? Кили, где ты взял кирпич?  
Торин: если попадете в меня – умрете раньше, чем по сценарию.  
Бильбо: *пытается прикрыть собой Торина*  
Джексон и его помощница: *плачут, обнявшись* какая драма!  
Сосна: можно я упаду, наконец?  
Гэндальф: рано. Где орлы?  
Джексон: орлов дорисуют компьютерщики, прыгайте так.  
Гэндальф: эх, fly, you–fools! *прыгает*  
Гномы: *прыгают следом*  
Джексон: Хмм, что-то как-то пафоса маловато… переснимаем.  
Помощница режиссера: кадр первый, дубль четвертый.  
Сосна: извините, но вы меня заколебали уже – в прямом смысле без метафор!  
Азог: я выкорчую этот Дуринов род… может, там опечатка в сценарии? Род Дурней подходит больше.  
Торин: Питер, почему он мне хамит?!  
Джексон: у него роль такая, ругательная… извините, человек с фамилией, похожей на Лувр.  
Азог: я вырву ваши бороды…  
Торин: Питер, почему у меня нет бороды?!  
Джексон: реквизит кончился, потом дорисуем в фотошопе, если не забудем.  
Торин: и меч у меня какой-то маленький…  
Джексон: я дал тебе самый большой!  
Торин: и шуба из меха молодого дермантина…  
Джексон: это Версаче!   
Торин: арфа?  
Джексон: арфы нет - возьмите бубен!  
Торин: а коня черного и бабу рыжую?  
Джексон: пони! Женщину дорисуем в фотошопе. Если не забудем.  
Торин: ты еще лося Трандуилу дорисуй!  
Азог: если вы еще не поняли, то единственный, кто тут впереди всех, в белом и на белом – это я!   
Гэндальф: кх-кх, надо взять на заметку, он всё равно помрет, а идея останется.  
Джексон: всё, хватит спорить, продолжаем.  
Торин: *разбегается от сосны, прыгает, отталкивается от каменюки и энгрибёрдом падает на Азога*  
Каменюка: …  
Азог: Оо  
Джексон: *лицостол*  
Сосна: Я вас предупреждала! *падает*  
Джексон: так, реквизит поломан, сцена мне не нравится, завтра здесь же переснимаем заново.


End file.
